Best Years of Our Lives
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Naruto and the gang experience high school as normal privileged teenagers. Not a ninja fic. Has all the classic experiences that we go through, like class lateness and dating problems, along with school disasters and pranks. Naturally, there's prom! Lots of different relationships and breakups. Love triangle! Mainly SasuSaku. T in case of future swearing.
1. Prologue

**Opening Stanza**

_**Okay, this is an opening AN. I like to open my stories with these.  
Please keep in mind that this is my first high school fic ever, and that I'm still not very experienced on Fanfiction.  
All the same, please read this, because I'd like to advance by using the comments of my reviewers. And is it really so bad to like the encouragement? **)**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_

_**The real story begins... NOW!**_


	2. Three Weeks Ago

_**Here**** we go! A new beginning for all of us! Hee hee. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

High school wasn't supposed to be so complicated. I don't mean to brag, but a smart girl like me normally just focuses on her studies and small group of friends. So much for that plan.

_Three weeks before high school_

Shopping is fun. I think every teenage girl loves to shop, and I am no exception. But Ino takes shopping to a new level.

"Ino-pig, don't you think we have enough? We've already visited 10 shops, and we each have like 15 bags!"

Did I mention that Ino is like jogging to each shop?

"INO-PIG! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Of course she isn't. When does she ever listen to me? Sigh.

"Come on, Ino! I think we have enough clothes for the whole year already! Just stop! Besides, we need to get school supplies, remember? That's why your mom actually let you go. Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious if you don't have even a single pencil?"

_Now _Ino looks back. "Oh, Sakura! Don't be such a party pooper! Let loose, and just have a little fun!" She laughs, racing forward.

"It's not that, it's just-oh, forget it." I shake my head. "Say, Ino, did you even bring the supply list with you?"

"What supply list?" Ino winked.

"INO!"

"That's my name!" She laughed cheekily. "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

"I find it disturbing how you remember things like that."

"And _I _find it disturbing how you managed to stay awake during the most boring lectures ever, _and _memorize them!"

"Touche."

"Thank you. Now hurry up, forehead! Next stop: Victoria's Secret!"

"INO!"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged out of Victoria's Secret and into-" Ino shuddered. "the world of pain."

Ino's just overreacting. She does that a lot. "Ino, you _know _that we are here to get school supplies, and school supplies _only_."

"Aww... Lighten up, Sak. What's the point of having all this money yet not being able to spend it?" Ino pouted.

"It's called saving money, pig."

"Um, excuse me, but for one, I'm thinner than you are, and two, we don't need to save money!" Ino threw her hands up into the air. "We're rich, for God's sake! And plus, we're already set for life."

"You might not be, if you keep spending like you always do." I mumbled, hiding a smile.

"Don't be silly. High class name brands were _invented _for people like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then, Miss High Class Name Brands, right now we're in a normal people store. And might I add, a _stationary _store. So we can get our high school supplies, _like we were supposed to_."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't see why we don't just order them online." Ino shrugged. Typical Ino.

"Ino-pig, it's cheaper to buy them here."

"And we're back to the original conversation: namely, that we are rich. Rich, forehead girl! That means, we don't have to watch what we spend." Ino explained patiently. Stupid blonde.

I feel a migraine coming on. "You know what, Piggy? I'll make you a deal."

Ino perked up. "A deal? Like a two-for-one deal at Sephora?"

"No, stupid." I sigh. "You stop complaining about shopping for school supplies, and I'll go shopping with you for two more hours."

"Hmmm... _If _you let me makeover you and buy you new clothes." Ino haggled.

"No to the makeover, maybe to the clothes idea."

"Say yes to the clothes, and shop for four hours."

"Three."

"Three and a half."

"Fine, but you can't drag me out of here before we're all set. And no girly girly prep clothes."

"Deal. Oh, I can't wait to buy you something amazing to fix up your disaster of a wardrobe!" Ino squealed.

"Hey, it's not _that _bad! I happen to _like _my clothes!" I defend my closet.

"Honey, only _you _could like that nightmare."

I think it's pretty obvious that Ino hates my wardrobe with a passion. I swear, if she thought she could get away with it, she'd probably burn half of it and give away the other half to charity. Thank god she knows that she can't, or I'll destroy her clothes in revenge. All the same, I think I'm gonna need some Tylenol to prepare me for the upcoming shopping spree.

* * *

_**I think I've established the friendship between Sakura and Ino well. They fight, but not too long, and they obviously disagree about a lot of things. Sakura is practical and logical, but Ino is a fashionista and cunning. She knows how to get what she wants. **_

_**This is my first high school fic, and I'm really excited. I know where I want the plot to go, it's just all the little details and everything. However, I still need to think up a good ending. For example, do I want to enter adulthood, or should I leave off at the end of freshman year? Or maybe I'll even go all the way up to college. See! So much to consider, too many chapters to write. **_

_**I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm trying to finish up another one of my multi-chapter fics as well. We'll see how it goes. But the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update this story instead of my other one!**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


	3. Welcome to the Party Van

_**Here we go! Prepping for the scary world known as high school. I was debating whether or not to continue the shopping scene, but then I was like, "Nah, forget it, and move onto the real plot instead!" So that's why we don't see what Ino got for Sakura. But maybe I'll mention it a few times.**_

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura Pov**

I am going to kill Ino. Seriously. Whose idea was it to have a get together with all the girls the day before high school starts? Ino's. And who decided to accidentally leak the news to the guys? Ino. And because she's such an idiot, who decided to spike the drinks? Ino. Oh wait, that wasn't Ino. That was Kiba. Note to self: add Kiba to the murder list. And who FREAKING decided to pick out outfits for our first day of school? That's right, INO! And now, I've got a hangover, my alarm clock won't shut up, and to make matters worse, I can't find my phone!

I'm going to kill Ino. And Kiba. Kiba's gonna die too.

_Buzz_

Oooo! Found my phone! My beloved Samsung Galaxy that Ino hates with a fiery passion. Like my old wardrobe. That is, until she completely invaded my closet! Now why would my phone be under my pillow? I thought I was charging it! Oh, wait. I probably hid it to protect it from Ino. Yet another reason to kill her.

_Buzz_

_3 messages_

Oh great. Just great. Now I have to waste time checking my messages. The first one is from Ino-Pig of course.

_Hey Billboard Brow! 1st day of schl! Cn't w8 to c evry1 again! Ur waring the outfit, rite? In case u 4got, it's the red cropped tnk+long wite jcket & ubr cute red cutoff short shorts. + ware ur wite italy leathr flips w/ the sparkly bow. curl ur hair and ware the matching wite headband, k? C ya princess!_

She's an idiot.

_Piggy, we've got unifrms, member? Dum blnde._

Let's check message number two. Oh, great, just who I want to talk to. Kiba.

_Yo, Sak! Srry bout the drnks! 4give me? I'l mke it up 2 u! Anythn u wnt! Just dnt kill me!_

Hmm... Anything I want? Maybe I won't kill him after all.

_Dude, no prob, alls 4given & 4gottn if u grb me a mocha w/ lotsa whppd crem & most cafene frm Strbuxs. + a red velvt cake pop & wer all gd. Luv ya!_

Alright. Which idiot sent me the third message?

_Buzz, Buzz_

Sigh. I wonder who.

_Woah wat? tht blws. Fne, but kepe the bow & ware ur wite gogo boots w/ the pom poms. Slvr necklc w/ grne leafs & grne bngle bracelts w/ dimondz & ur gtg. O! Emrald stds!_

And:

_Gotcha! thnxs, c u in the prty vn in 1 hr!_

Guess which one was which. Aah well, my next message is from Tenten. At least this one is real.

_Um, Sak, wat color r the unifrms again? U no i'v gotta lot._

That's right! Tenten's on a lot of teams, and she's been to a lot of schools, so I get how she can't remember what her school colors are. I sure hope she's ready in an hour for the party van!

_Grne hunbun._

_Buzz_

_thnx! & dnt wrry, ill b redy 4 prty vn!_

Okay, now the only thing left is for ME to get ready!

* * *

Geez, talk about a race against time! I barely made it! Who would of thought that my uniform would be in the shopping bags?

Oh wait. Probably because Ino decided to reorganize my closet. Freak.

"Hey Sak!"

"Hey guys!" I wave to the Party Van's occupants.

"Climb aboard!" Kiba shouted.

"All right already! I'm coming!" I laugh playfully. Man, today's gonna be a blast.

"Hey, Sakura! You look great!" Tenten complimented me.

"Yeah, really stylish." Hinata shyly added.

"Well, of course she does!" Ino butted in. Psh, psycho. "I helped her pick it out!"

"How?" Shikamaru, our lazy genius, asked. "Unless you guys had another sleepover, I don't see how you could."

"Stupid Shikamaru." Ino says. "It's called texting."

"That's too much work."

"Please. You think putting pencil to paper is too much work." Choji chimes in.

"Exactly."

"Hey, are we picking up anyone else?" I ask.

"Let's see, quick check everyone!" Kiba calls. "Ino."

"Obviously here."

"Kiba- well, of course I'm here."

"Shino."

"Here."

"Tenten."

"Why do I feel like you're taking roll call?"

"No comments from the Peanut gallery, please. Hinata."

"H-here."

"Neji."

"Present."

"Sakura."

I smile. "I'm the only one with pink hair, aren't I?"

"I thought I said no comments! Lazy ass."

"If you're referring to me, then I'm here." Shikamaru yawned.

"Choji."

"_Munch munch _Here! _Munch munch_."

"Then we're all here! Off to the Ninth Layer of Hell!"

* * *

_**That's all I can type tonight. My brain is drained. Sorry that Lee's not in the Party Van, but I have other plans for him. Mwahahahaha.**_

_**Don't worry! Naruto and Sasuke are coming too! And of course, the Sand Siblings. I'll probably add in the Sound too. Wish me luck, and review so I can update!**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


	4. An Unpleasant Wake Up Call

_**A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I updated my other story yesterday; hope you like the chapter today!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke POV**

I can feel the sun's rays even though my eyes are closed, rousing me from sleep. It really blows to have a mental alarm clock. Means that I can never sleep late. And of course it would be the first day of high school. Just perfect. I get to spend the next four years of my life sitting in a classroom that teaches people things that I already know. I'm not called a genius for no reason. And worst of all, I have to deal with everyone's eyes staring at me. The new kid who just moved here. The amazing athlete who can jump high enough to slam dunk. The lightning fast track star. And the girls are the worst.

I get up off my bed and stretch. Might as well meditate for a while, at least until I had to wake the dobe up. God knows that if I didn't, he'd sleep 'till noon, wake up, eat some ramen-which I swear is going to kill him someday, and then flop on his moth-eaten couch to go back to sleep. Stupid idiot.

* * *

"Sasuke!" a voice pierces through my calm mind. "Sasuke, are you up yet? It's time for breakfast!" My mother. She knows as well as anyone that I wake up early every day, yet she still makes sure. Just in case I managed to break my mental alarm clock. It's happened before with my annoying brother Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm coming." I call. Time to put on the uniform. Of course, being an exclusive college prep school, you would think that we would have the freedom to choose our own clothes. But no. They promote 'unity' and all that crap. Figures. The students' parents spend millions of dollars for this high quality education, but the people who actually _go _to the school have no say in anything whatsoever.

As I walk outside my room, I see Itachi exiting his room as well. Irritating asshole. He smirks. Probably knows what I have to go through, and is relishing the fact that I have to suffer.

"What do you want?" I snap, glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing. Hope you have a _fun _day at school, Little Brother." Calm as always. I used to try and annoy him, but now I swear our roles are reversed.

"Gee, thanks. I'm sure you really hope I enjoy it."

"But of course. Meet lots of friends-especially girls."

Of course he would choose that to annoy me with.

"You had to deal with it too." I point out.

"Yes. But I have charm and I know how to let a girl down _gently_, unlike you."

Screw this. I ignore the rest of his taunts and stalk down the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Father. Good morning Mother." I say as I walk into the dining room.

Father grunts, but Mother smiles warmly at me. "Good morning, Sasuke. How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you. And you?"

"The same. Excited about your first day?"

"No."

She laughs. That's what I love about her; even when I'm in a bad mood and it shows, she never gets irritated. And she can make me feel better just with her smile.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure there will be at least a few people who will see you as you really are." she consoles me.

"Just focus on your studies. Not that you'll need to, but I hope that you become the valedictorian." Father puts in, taking a sip of his tea.

Great advice. But what I _want _to learn is how to control the vicious jungle of gossip and social-ness.

I quickly grab a croissant. "I'm going early to wake up Naruto. Have a good day at work." I tell my father.

"Hn. Make me proud, Sasuke." he says.

"Naruto?" my mother asks.

"Yeah, if I don't wake him up, he might miss the first day." I tell her.

"Here, bring him something to eat." she says. "I know he must not be the best of cooks, so maybe he'd enjoy something warm."

"All right." She has no idea how right she is. One time, Naruto and I tried to heat up some spaghetti, and he ended up setting the microwave on fire. I've forbid him from touching another microwave, but I doubt that he listens to me. He has no trouble boiling water for his beloved ramen though. Figures.

I grab another croissant and a couple of blueberry muffins before booking it out the door. Thank God Itachi hadn't arrived for breakfast yet. He probably got a text from someone and was now in a full-out conversation.

* * *

As I drove my car down the streets, I observed the changes in the scenery. I do every time I drive from my house to Naruto's, but it never fails to strike something deep within me. Gone were the glistening, well-manicured lawns of the wealthy, with the lacy black iron gates protecting the huge houses. The crystal clear lakes had vanished, and were replaced by severely polluted rivers. It was as if I had entered a different planet; a different world. A world that was as dirty and rusted as the previous one was immaculate and glistening. Yet underneath the surface of it all, the people were the same. Unkind, rotton, and selfish to the core. The only difference was, some people had money to cover all their shortcomings while others didn't. People like me hid their skeletons in the closet, while the people who lived here had to show the world. My father paid off the police officers to let me drive me car around at my young age. But money, just like membership, has its privileges.

* * *

"Wake up, dobe."

"Unngh." Unintelligible by any means.

I nudge Naruto's body with my foot again. "Wake up, you're gonna miss school."

"Mmm, I hate school food... Ramen, ramen, ramen! Yes, gather to me and destroy the food-" Naruto trailed off in his sleep.

Idiot. "Hey! Get your lazy butt off your bed!" I try shouting. Who am I kidding? Naruto could sleep through a bomb. Though sometimes I envy him for that.

No response. He just turns over in his sleep and resumes mumbling. Maybe if I bounce a basketball on his face?

Worth a shot.

"Waah!" Naruto splutters. He looks around frantically and his gaze settles on me. "You! You-You-You-"

"Me-me-me what?" I mock.

Naruto glares. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up."

"No! I mean bouncing a basketball on my face!"

"If you already knew, why'd you ask?"

He points a finger accusingly at me. "Don't patronize me!"

"Whatever. Get dressed. We're going to be late." The only reason Naruto is able to go to the same high school as me is because my mom paid for his tuition. She feels sorry for him, as his parents were killed when he was young.

"Can't we skip?" he pleads.

"Don't be stupid. It's the first day. Put on your uniform."

Naruto grumbles, but starts to get up. "Get your ass outta my room. I don't need your gay eyes staring at me."

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe it when you get a girl." Naruto grins, his previous mood gone.

"I'm leaving now."

"Good. 'Cuz I'm straight. And no way you're convincing me to go gay with-Ack!" Naruto cuts off, as I chuck the ball in his face again.

* * *

"Finally." I tell him. "You take longer that a girl."

"No I don't." Naruto defends. "I just couldn't find my uniform."

"Honestly? You couldn't find a green uniform from your blinding orange closet? The _one _green color in a forest of neon?"

"Orange is awesome! And it was under my bed." Naruto admits sheepishly, smiling a little. "Wonder how it ended up there?"

"Not important. Here." I give him the pastries with one hand while I'm driving with the other.

"Wow, thanks Sasuke! I'm starving!" Naruto snatches the pastries and immediately starts gorging himself.

"I know. You're always starving."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Good excuse. So am I, but I don't eat enough to feed a third-world country for a week."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Just eat the stupid muffins."

We drive on in silence for a few minutes, until the dobe decides to speak up. "Do you think high school is gonna be tough?"

"Not for me."

"I wasn't expecting a genius level. I wanted to know on an average level." Naruto points out.

"I wouldn't know, but for idiots, yes, it's hard." It's hard to keep the smirk from forming on my face, and I just let it go.

If anything, Naruto becomes infuriated with my expression. "I'm _not _an idiot! I just have attention problems!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, we'll see who's smirking when the girls start to chase you again. Remember who pulled you ass out of the line of fire when we were younger?" Naruto's face becomes smug.

I scowl. "Just. Shut. Up."

* * *

_**The appearance of Sasuke and Naruto! Yes, I know that the Uchiha family is in the picture, but I find it too depressing to kill them or have Itachi do something evil. Therefore, Itachi shall keep his annoying big brother role, and his parents are alive becuase of it.**_

_**Hope you liked it! It doesn't hurt to review, though!**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


	5. Dramatic Entry

_**Updating! Really glad that I can see some people reading my story. Makes me happy! ") Hopefully you'll enjoy the first morning of high school. I apologize ahead of time for my Jersey Shore reference.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura POV**

I stretch as the Party Van pulls up to the front of our high school. Lovely. Another place where teachers try to tame my friends and me. I might have perfect scores, but that doesn't mean that I'm the ideal student. I'll leave that stuff to the boring people.

"Ready for what might happen?" Ino breaks through my train of thought. She grins, feral even in the sunlight. Classic party girl. She's my meatball.

"Of course!" I grin back. "Hey, Kiba!"

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Thanks for the coffee. I feel GREAT now!" I laugh.

"No problem. Anytime." Kiba smiles back. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Sure, why not?"

"YES! Choji, my buddy, you just lost your bet!" Kiba whoops.

"Aww man! Come on, Sakura! You can take it back, you know." Choji urges me.

I shake my head. "Nah."

"But it's my snack money!"

"And your bet." I love my friends.

"Hand it over!" Kiba demands. "Just buy a snack with your leftover money. I'm pretty sure you've got the funds; give it up!"

"Fine." Choji sulks, but hands over the cash. 30 bucks. Why am I not surprised?

"You guys bet $30 on whether or not Sakura would forgive Kiba?" Ino shrieks. "You guys really know how to blow cash."

"Says the girl who dragged me shopping everywhere." I throw at her. She glares, then relents.

"Aah, whatever. Let's go." She jumps out of the van, even though it's not actually a van. It's like a really large convertible. Kiba's family had it custom made for him, since he's our designated driver. And it's not like the cops care if we're too young to drive. We've got it covered.

"Ino, wait up!" Tenten calls. "Geez, that girl is too hyped up on caffiene." She says, shaking her head.

"Um, maybe we better catch up?" Hinata offered. We've got to get her to come out of her shell! I mean, she's so shy and quiet! But she's so innocent, and adorable. I love her. But in a totally non-romantic way!

"Yeah, sure. Come on guys!" I jump out too, and naturally land on my feet. Ninja!

"That's my meatball! Come on, let's go!" Ino shouts.

"Hurry up, girls!" I called to Tenten and Hinata. "What are you waiting for? Let's be bold!"

"Hey, hold on! Wait for me to park!" Kiba starts to hurredly pull away from the curb. "Man, sometimes I hate being driver."

"Like you don't relish it." Shikamaru says lazily, cracking open one eye.

"Oh, go back to your nap." Kiba tells him.

"Whatever." Lazy-ass yawns.

"We'll meet you up front, guys!" Kiba winks. Ah, Kiba. Always good with the girls.

* * *

"So." I said, staring up at the large arch. "This is it."

"The famous Konoha College Prep." Ino added.

"Prestigious. Elite." Tenten put in.

"Worth millions." Hinata also remarked. "Costs millions too."

A grin spreads on my face. "Ready to trash it, ladies?"

"YEAH!"

"Let's give this school a dramatic entry; show them our wild side!"

"YEAH!"

"Could you stop shouting? I think you broke my ear drums." Shikamaru said, rubbing his ears.

"When did you get here?" Ino asked.

"Just now."

"That clears it up."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Excuse me." a voice broke in. "You're blocking the door."

Everyone swivels to look at the voice. What the-

Woah. He's a god.

"Excuse me. But... who are you?" Kiba asks rudely.

"It's common courtesy to give you own name before asking someone else's." The mysterious god answers. Oh my God. He is _so _hot!

Kiba gets red. _Really _red. I wonder if his face'll explode?

"I asked you a question." Kiba says carefully.

"And I answered it." The stranger replies. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm trying to get to class." And he pushes past us.

"Why that son of a-"

"KIBA! Don't say that!" Ino shrieks. "Did you see how hot he was?"

"What that idiot? I bet he's all talk and now action."

"He is pretty cute." Tenten giggles.

"Yeah. Dangerously cute." I say. "So... who gets him?"

"Um, me obviously." Typical Ino.

"No way." I object. "I think he's hot too."

"Well, we can't _all _have him." Ino says. "One of us will have to be the bigger person."

"You're perfect for that." I tell her. "Your body fits that category."

Okay, maybe I went a little too far. At any rate, Ino's pissed. Not my best idea?

"What are you talking about, Forehead?" Ino shouts. Yep. Definitely not my best idea.

"You heard me." I grin smugly at her. Ah, well, can't take back what I said now.

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"UGLY!"

"Guys, guys, stop it!" Tenten shouts over us.

"Yeah, geez. That guy's not even worth it." Kiba puts in.

"SHUT UP, KIBA!" We both yell.

"Aww, so sad. You'll never get him, because you're too fat!"

"Puh-lease. Your forehead alone will scare him away! And that's _before _he sees your horrible personality!"

"Hmph! You're one to talk, bitch!"

"Look in the mirror, why dont'cha!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

Oh my God. Was that... Hinata? I think both me and Ino are in shock.

"They'll be plenty of guys to go after." Hinata says, blushing at all the attention. "Don't fight over one boy like that."

"But he's so... hot." Ino dreamily says.

"Yeah..." I agree. "But, uh, sorry about what I said. Let's just have a friendly competition and see which one of us he likes."

"Okay." Ino nods. "And I'm sorry too." We hug. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you, Sakura. I'll win his heart!"

"So you say!"

"My word is law!"

"Funny, doesn't seem that way with Principal Tsunade!"

"Again with the fighting?" Shino says dryly. "We're going to be late."

Me and Ino glare at each other, but start walking to the office to get our schedules.

Dramatic, right?

* * *

_**Hope it was okay. My brain is pretty drained, I just cranked this out. Maybe I'll go back and add more, or make some changes to it later. Until next time!**_

_**And by the way. Aren't you guys glad that I updated so fast?**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


	6. Trouble before Homeroom

_**Next chapter! Here we go! In case you haven't noticed, I'm sorta switching off Povs.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto POV**

Uh oh. Teme's in a bad mood. Which means _I'm _gonna be his punching bag soon. Shit.

"Hey, Teme, what's up?"

Sasuke grunts.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not fluent in caveman. Can you translate that into English?"

He glares. "Shut up, dobe."

I act offended. "Hey! Just who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, who else do you think I know here?"

"That was a rhetorical question! You're not supposed to answer those!"

"I didn't even realise that you _knew _the word 'rhetorical.'"

"What do I look like, an idiot?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" I stop and point an accusing finger at him. "You-you-you-"

"Me-me-me?" Sasuke mocks.

"Stop that!" I growl. "You're confusing me!"

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you think it means."

"So you admit that I'm cooler than you?"

"No, I don't. And even if I did, many people would disagree. No matter what you may hope for, fact is fact. And the fact remains that I am far superior to you."

Stupid Sasuke! Thinks he's _so _cool, talking in circles so that I won't understand him. Well, I'm going to pretend that I _do _know what he's saying!

Time to put my plan into action!

"Yeah, sure. But whatever you're saying doesn't work against me, because deep down, you know that I'm way better than you!"

"You have no idea what I said earlier, do you?" Sasuke asks dryly.

Uh oh. Busted.

"O-of course I do!" I boast. "I'm smarter than I look!"

"But we all know that it's nearly impossible to _not _be." Sasuke smirks.

Arrgh! JERK!

"You-you-you-" Shit, I'm stuck again!

"Me-me-me what?" Sasuke mocks again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"But you're so easy to rile."

"Wha-?" What the hell does that mean? The teme should know that my vocabulary isn't _that _big. Only smart-ass geniusess use that word, whatever it means.

Sasuke sighs. "Rile means to vex, or irritate."

"Quit using big words! What does 'vex' mean?"

"Vex means to annoy or irritate. And it's only three letters. That doesn't qualify it as a long word. Plus, there are no such thing as big words; however, there are _long _words."

"We can't all be geniusess like you!"

"The proper plural form is genii."

"Shut up! Just get your stupid schedule."

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke starts to walk faster.

"What's with your need to always get the last word?" I taunt. "You're such a girl!"

"I should be saying that to you." Sasuke calls back.

Bastard.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Would you two like to have your lockers next to each other?" the secretary asks me.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims. I think the idiot is on a sugar high.

"All right, your locker numbers are 187 and 188. Here's your schedules; class starts at 8:30. Have a nice day!" she smiles.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! He-"

"STOP POKING ME!"

"All right, all right." Naruto cowers in fear. "I just wanted to ask what your schedule is."

"Here." I thrust the paper toward him and continue walking through the hallway.

"Ouch! I think you gave my face a paper cut!"

"It'll blend in with your whiskers."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"You did _not _just go there."

"I believe I did."

"Quit continuing my rhetorical responses!"

"Is that your new favorite word?"

"No. Because some idiot keeps ruining it!" Naruto glared.

"Did you want to see my schedule or not?" I demand. "Because if not, I"m taking it back." I make a move to grab the paper but Naruto quickly moves it away.

"Fine, fine. Chill out, teme."

I close my eyes and count to ten.

"Hey look! We've got the same homeroom teacher! And we're taking World History together too!"

"Great."

"So, where are the lockers?"

"All around you."

"Ha ha, hilarious. I mean, where are _our _lockers?"

"You should have been more specific."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Then help me look!"

Finally. Naruto shuts up. Thank you, God, or whatever heavenly being ordained this.

"Is there a map?"

I knew it was too good to last long.

"No. Do I _look _like I have a map?"

"It was just a question!"

"Then no."

"I got that _now, _thanks a lot."

"Hn."

"I know! Just ask someone!"

"You ask someone. I'm trying to enjoy the feeling of no one knowing me."

"Fine, geez. Scaredy cat."

"What are you, five years old?"

"I'm going now!"

"Hn."

He comes back dragging someone with him. "Hey, Sasuke, meet Suigetsu! Suigetsu, meet Chicken-Ass Hair. Suigetsu, Chicken-Ass Hair."

Suigetsu. White hair, violet eyes, pointy teeth, crooked smile. "Hozuki?"

"Yeah." He looks at me suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"You look like one."

"Thanks for that. And your pole-in-the-ass attitude must mean you're either an Uchiha or a Hyuuga. But you don't look like a Hyuuga. Guessing you're an Uchiha then."

"Yes. My name is _Sasuke_ Uchiha." I glare at Naruto, who smiles cheerfully.

"As you know, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki. Anyway, you wanted to know how to get to your lockers?"

"Yeah. Got a map?"

"No, but I know this school like the back of my hand. My older brother used to go here."

"Interesting."

"Follow me."

I glance at Naruto, who shrugs and follows Hozuki. Whatever.

* * *

"Here." Hozuki shows us to our lockers. "You guys are pretty lucky. You've got the nice building."

"_This _is the nice building?" I ask skeptically.

He sneers. "We're not all Uchiha's with unlimited fortune."

"Wait." the dobe cuts in, obviously confused. "I htought you had to be rich to go to this school."

"Rich, athletic, and highly intelligent." Hozuki corrects. "But there _are _scholarship students."

"Are you one of them?"

That idiot. Like I would know this guy if he was.

"No."

"Oh."

"You idiot." I say to Naruto. "Hozuki's family is very well known. His family controls practically all the cruise lines behind the scenes. Plus, they're known for a few celebrities too. Wrestlers, weight lifters, any sport that has to do with brute strength. Add that in with their high anticipation skills, and you have Olympic level athletes. However, " I add," they've been subject to a few investigations of cheating. They've always managed to make it out unscathed, though."

Hozuki smirks. "Looks like you know my family's history- the same way I know about yours."

I'm not glorifying that with a response.

"But," he adds, "I'm curious about your _friend_." He phrases 'friend' like it left a sour taste in his mouth. "So?"

"So what?"

"What's his clan?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"Fine." He said indifferently. "But I'll learn about it eventually." He threw two locks at Naruto suddenly, who fumbled and dropped one, but managed to catch the other. "Hey, Blondie! Don't try out for football or basketball. You'll weigh down the whole team, _if _you make it." And then he quickly exited.

Coward. Not prepared to take a beating by Naruto. Some Hozuki. I glanced at Naruto. His hands were balled up, and his face was unreadable.

"Hey, dobe, you okay?"

"Yeah." his voice is almost inaudible.

"Dude, relax. Hozuki's nothing to worry about."

"I know." he begins to smile widely. "In fact, I'm going to try out for basketball. I'll make the team for sure, and I'll score more baskets than that guy! I'll be MVP, believe it!"

Figures. The knucklehead can't be depressed for very long. "Whatever."

"Hey, Teme! You should join!"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason!"

"Hn."

"Oh no, none of that 'hn' stuff to me!"

"We're going to be late."

"So?"

It's not worth it. I turn and start walking toward Homeroom. Orochimaru. Hn.

"Hey, wait up!"

I keep walking but the dobe catches up to me. "Hey-" he pants, "-who's your homeroom teacher?"

"You won't last two minutes in a basketball game if you think _that_ distance was tough."

"Shut up." he snaps, still panting from his short run. "I'm not listening to someone who's too chicken to try out."

"I'm ignoring that."

"So it's true!"

"I'm walking away now. In fact, I could probably jog and you'd have to run flat out to keep pace with me."

"No wait! And duh, that's why it's called training." he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, again, who's your homeroom teacher? I've got some weirdo called Kakashi."

"Orochimaru."

"Snake?"

"Scarecrow in a farmland?"

"It's better than snake."

"No, not really. Idiot, we only have two minutes before homeroom. _Now _I'm walking away."

"Fine, fine, whatever. See you at lunch!"

"Hn."

* * *

_**Okee dokee! Sorry it's so late, but I've been obsessed with the Olympics. I love them! So if my next update is kinda slow, it's their fault.**_

_**Omg, I cannot stop obsessing over them! Archery, Badminton, Tennis, Diving, Equestrian, Volleyball, Gymnastics, Fencing, and Shooting! Those are the ones I want to see! Well, we all know that I'm Chinese, so it's only natural that I'm cheering on the Asian countries- that is, after US. ")**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_


	7. The Hardships of Finding Homeroom

_**Okay, I'm pretty sure that every time I update, I always have to go into this long AN about why I haven't updated in forever. And for that I am sorry. But school has really been taking up a lot of my time. On the bright side, it's Christmas vacation! That's why I'm trying to update a chapter or more for you guys. Thanksgiving break I was out of town, so that's kinda why I wasn't able to update. Hope my writing hasn't gotten worse!**_

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke POV**

So after I left Naruto in the hall, I looked around for my homeroom. Some guy named Orochimaru, right? And his room is... 2215. So, the first number indicates what level the room is on, so that probably means I have to go upstairs for homeroom. Jeez.

After figuring out where the stairs were, and making sure to dodge any potential fangirls, which basically means avoiding everyone. However, at least the stairway looked mostly empty.

Finally. I found room 2215. And of course, it has to be the farthest room from the staircase, making it most likely the hardest room to get to in the entire building. Why does it seem that I always have the worst luck?

_Crash_

I turn around after hearing a loud noise. Ugh, it's a girl. She blinks up at me, and then blushes.

"Um, hi! Uh, sorry 'bout that, I kinda tripped over my shoelace." she blushes even more.

"It's fine." I turn around and start to walk away, but she stops me.

"Hold on!"

I heave a sigh. "Yes, what is it?" I ask impatiently.

"I'm really sorry, but do you think you could help me out? My friend can't find room 2213, and I think she's waiting for me in the bathroom."

... And I'm supposed to help, how?

"I don't really get what you're saying." I tell her blankly.

"Well, could you carry her and my stuff? Since you're obviously really strong." the mystery girl flutters her lashes, and tries for a sweet smile.

Ugh. If she was trying to flatter me, then she obviously failed. I opened my mouth to tell her to fuck off, but

"Haru!" a shrill voice pierces the air. "What are you doing? I thought I asked you to help me find my homeroom, not sit on the floor outside of the bathroom waiting for me!"

"Hey, Karin. Sorry, I tripped, and kinda disturbed this guy." She gestured to me.

_This _is her friend? Some friend.

The other girl, Karin was it?, blinked. She looked me up and down quickly, and then smirked, which she quickly changed to a smile. "Hey, hot shot, what's your name?"

I quickly contemplate what I should say, then decide to tell the truth. "Uchiha."

She giggles, but her eyes flicker in recognition. "Not your last name, silly, your _first _name!"

I sigh. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh? I like it. It sounds good together. I'm Karin Hirioka, and this is Haru Fujoko. What's your homeroom?"

"Isn't it a little early to be giving out that much information?"

"Don't be silly." She flipped her hair, which is some kind of crimson pink color. "We're all freshmen, so we're gonna have to meet each other anyway. Might as well deal with it now, don't you agree?"

I guess she has a point...

"Room 2215."

"Omg, my room's 2213! We're so close to each other! And Koyomi's is 2214, so we can all get together really easily!"

Why is she starting to sound suspiciously like a fangirl?

"So, anyway," Koyomi broke in. "Do you think that you could help carry our stuff?"

Crap. "Why not?" I say very flatly.

"OMIGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Karin squeals.

I winced. "You're very welcome." I respond, just as flatly as before.

"Okay then, let's go to our homerooms!" Karin flounced off, with Koyomi trailing behind her.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Okay, so I've gotten my schedule and everything, and everyone's split up into different groups. Looks like every one of my friends have at least _one _person from our group with them. But I'm stuck all alone.

I look at my schedule again. Kakashi. I wonder who that is? Whatever, his room is 1168. I guess I better start by trying to find it on the map.

After studying it for a while, I begin to make my way to the cafeteria, 'cause that's pretty much where it is. I think that it's literally across from the lunch room, at least, that's what the map says.

Great. Since I'm all alone, I'm probably gonna look like a total loser, trying to find my homeroom all alone.

_5 minutes later..._

FINALLY! I think I see the cafeteria! Why is it so hard to find my way around this school?! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A boy screams as loud as I do.

"Dude, what's your problem? You can't just ram into people!" I start ranting at whoever bumped into me. CHA, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING, NUMBSKULL!

"Sorry, sorry!" The guy exclaimed, holding his hands in the 'I'm innocent!' pose. Yeah right. Innocent? Tell that to my aching butt and shoulders!

Wait a minute. The kid's kind of cute. Sort of. And he does look really sorry.

"Well, it's okay. And I'm sorry for going off on you. I don't really like being pushed." I apologize.

"Who does?" The guy cracked a grin.

Spiky, sunny yellow hair (does he dye it? Cuz it's definitely not blond), bright blue eyes, fox-like whiskers on his cheeks... yeah, the kid does have his strong points. Especially his eyes. And I guess his smile's kinda cute.

"...room?" Oops, I guess he was talking to me.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what's your homeroom? Mine's 1168." He repeats.

"Woah, so's mine!" I'm shocked.

"Cool! I got lucky, for once!" He exclaims. "We can walk there together!"

"Okay." I smile, now I won't look completely stupid walking in alone. We start walking. "My name's Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the Prime Minister one day!"

I try not to laugh. High hopes, much? "Um, okay?" I try, smiling a little.

"I know, I know, it seems stupid, but I swear, that's my dream!" Naruto defends, but he's smiling too. I like his smile.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Man, oh, man, did I luck out! What are the chances that I'd bump into some totally hot girl, and then having the same homeroom as her? And her name is pretty, and it even matches her hair color! Which, now that I think about it, is a little weird, 'cause it's pink, but it's totally okay, because she looks great in it!

Maybe I should stop hyperventilating now.

Hah! Teme's gonna be so pissed off, cuz I met a girl that actually isn't a fangirl, and he's probably swarmed with them now! Now who's laughing?!

Yeah, I really think that shouldn't have drunken so much coffee.

* * *

_**Ta da! Written in the space of one hour, it that not amazing? Sorry about how short Naruto's POV is, I just couldn't really think of anything else to add, and I want to put in the other characters' POV before having them all entire homeroom. And this fic may be moving really slowly, but for some reason, I always make the story line go slow. I feel like it seems more believable, more realistic.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you thought this chapter was great, and I'll try to write more doing break! But, you know, reviews would be a great way to give me some feedback, and encourage me to write faster. ;)**_

_**Luna Rivera528**_

_**P.S. Am I the only one who's realized that it's December 24?**_

_**P.P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

_**P.P.S.S. I actually kind of what to see Les Mis, but... that's just me. :) I saw the play at a high school, and it was really good. Even though it kind of seemed like it had no real plot. But the songs were really great!**_


End file.
